Disastrous Valentine's Day
by Shinku Amakusa
Summary: Why should I worry about how will I give it to him while the chocolate is missing!" Hwahahahaha... A very late Valentine's Day fanfic. Again, special for HiruMamoaholic! Please RnR, minna! I'll be waiting for ur reviews! COMPLETED!
1. Let's investigate!

Shia : Wai, wai!! Moshi-moshi, minna-san!! Phew… I'm back with another fic! Hehehehe… Yeah, I knew it already that now it's not Valentine Day and I was reaaaaalllyyy late to write this fic. Well… that's the only event my idea came up to. So… here it is!

Please enjoy!

Oh yeah, I don't own Eyeshield 21! ^^v

* * *

**Disastrous Valentine's Day**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

part 1 ~ Flashback ~ Let's investigate!

…**14****th**** of February…**

It was a peaceful sunny day and the Devil Bat's Team Manager, Anezaki Mamori was in a little confused with some-unimportant-things. She was walking to the club house with a bag full with chocolate on her hand. Why was she confused?? Okay, let's see the first problem…

"Hmm, I made these chocolate and I don't even think how to give it to all of them. What if I just give it to them? But… I really want to give them a little surprise for their hard work… Why didn't I think about it before I made these all???"

Let's skip to the second problem.

"Well, why did I make a… ehm… kind of special chocolate for that devil? Ugh, I even made it with different pattern! How will I give it to him??!"

And… the third problem is…

"Why should I worry about how will I give it to him while the chocolate is missing?!?! Aaaargh!!! I'm such a careless!!!" she yelled in frustration.

Okay, let's flashback a bit… How come this all disasters came??? It started on…

…**10****th**** of February ~ 4 days before Val's Day…**

"Ma-mo-nee….!!" Someone's calling cheerfully and we knew already who it was.

"Suzuna-chan? What is that?" Mamori asked when she looked at a paper on Suzuna's hand.

"This is the pamphlet of the new shop at Deimon!!" she answered cheerfully.

"What kind of shop is it?"

"Chocolate shop!"

"Oh…" just her response while back to her works. Suzuna didn't seem satisfied with that.

"Let's shopping there!" She tried to get Mamori's attention.

"For what reason?"

"Valentine's Day is near! I want to make a chocolate! Don't you want to make some?"

"Oh!" Nah, this time Suzuna got her attention. "You reminded me… Let's see… I guess tomorrow I'll be free. I can accompany you shopping then." Mamori answered and smiled.

"Yaay!!" A big smile appeared across that cheerleader face.

…**11****st ****of February ~ 3 days before Val's Day…**

"_Irrashaimase_!!" the shopkeeper welcomed Suzuna and Mamori as they walked in. (=Welcome!) "Can I help you?" she asked nicely.

"_Eeto_… we…" Mamori didn't know what to say. Suzuna already rushed into the shop and began choosing the chocolate.

"Do you want a cute instant chocolate or a handmade?" the shopkeeper asked with smile. It seemed she understood that Mamori was a very newcomer.

Mamori thought for a while before she chose, "A handmade one" as her choice.

"I got it. Please follow me…" the shopkeeper said and walked in, with Mamori behind her. The shopkeeper showed Mamori some various flavors of cooking chocolate.

"You can choose from these 14 kinds of flavors. We will give you special bonus if you took them all!" she promoted.

"Wow… 14? It's so many of them. Can you tell me what are they?"

"Of course. There're plain chocolate, dark chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, banana, mocca, grape, apple, sweet plain, mint, mango, orange, tutti frutti, and bubble gum!"

"Hmmm… Okay, I'll take them all. Oh yeah, what is the bonus?" Mamori asked.

"You can choose 2 from our many chocolate patterns for free!"

"Really?? Wah… may I choose now?" Mamori asked.

"Of course. I'll package your cooking chocolate. Please take your time!" the shopkeeper said. Mamori didn't waste her time and take a look at the patterns side.

Fortunately, she found a cute one pattern. It shaped like an American Football's ball. She took that one without hesitation. And the other pattern was…

"Miss, your chocolate is package already. Do you need anything else?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Nope. Oh yeah, I take these as the bonuses" Mamori said while showing the patterns on her hand. "Is it okay?" she asked.

"Of course! You really have a good type of patterns!" she chuckled.

…**12****nd**** of February ~ 2 days before Val's day…**

"Hmm… What should I make with that many flavors of chocolate?" Mamori asked herself. "Maybe I should give each flavor for each member!" Mamori got with that idea.

"But… how can I decide that 14 flavors are?" Mamori rubbed her head while saw the clock, which showed 00.15 am. "Uuuh… it's already this late and I can't go to sleep! I should ask someone about this… ah! That person must be awake until this late!" Mamori clapped her hands.

Mamori's finger press the buttons on her mobile phone, then the dial tone started.

'_I hope he hasn't slept yet…'_ Mamori wished.

Tut! The sound of someone answered the phone. Mamori smiled happily.

"Hiruma-kun?" she started.

"What?" his voice sounded lazy and staggered.

"_Eeto_… Have you sleep aready?" she asked.

"If I had I wouldn't answer your call, _baka_"

"Ahaha… that's right…" Mamori answered with a smile.

"Just get to the point, fucking manager"

"Uh, ah… _ano_…I just… want to ask your opinion about some things…"

"And what is it?"

"I want to give our team members some chocolate, and I have 14 flavors. Can you help me decide the flavors for them?"

"……"

"Eng… You know, it's just kind of a gift for their hard work. Maybe it can increase their spirit, _ne_?" Mamori tried to convince Hiruma.

"……"

"C'mon, Hiruma-kun…"

"I think that fucking 'ahahaha-guy' would be tutti frutti" Hiruma answered and Mamori sighed in relief. "And fucking fatty likes vanilla the most…"

"Oh! I thought that way, too!" Mamori said.

"That fucking plain guy should be 'sweet plain' flavor! Kekekeke!"

"Do you mean Ishimaru-san?" Mamori asked.

"Who else? That fucking old man likes mocca, while fucking monkey would be perfect with banana!" Hiruma said grinning.

"Ahaha…! Well, how about Sena and Suzuna? I think Sena is orange and Suzuna is grape. What do you think?"

"It would be fine for that fucking shrimp and fucking skate. Oh, the fucking bald suits strawberry somehow…"

"Eh? Bald? Yukimitsu-san?" Mamori asked. "Hehehe, I felt that way either!"

"For that fucking small Daikichi, apple should be good… They have same shape anyway! Kekekeke!!" Hiruma's evil laugh somehow felt kinda warm this time.

"Don't be too mean… Oh, what about the Haha Brothers? I think Jumonji is mango!"

"Yeah, and that fucking glasses is bubble gum and the rest is plain choco"

"Yoosh! It's all settled down!" Mamori cheered happily.

"Since it's all finished, can you let me continue my sleep?"

"Oh, eh… ah, yeah…" Mamori said. "Eh, Hiruma…"

"Hn?"

"_Arigatou_…" Mamori said softly.

"…. Don't be late for tomorrow practice!" was his response, and then…

Tut! The line disconnected.

"Oh! I haven't decided Hiruma's flavor! Well… I still can ask him tomorrow…" Mamori smiled to herself as her vision became blur and sleepy.

"Oh, anyway…. How did he know all the flavors before I tell him?"

…**13****rd**** of February ~ 1 day before Val's Day…**

"Run 30 more laps!!!! Ya-Haaa!!!" BANG! BANG! Hiruma's shots aim on the air, making air pollution everywhere. And of course waking up the sleepy Mamori.

"Hiruma!! No need to bring your horrible gun while we're having practice!" Mamori whined as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's none of your business, isn't it, fucking manager? Kekekekeke!!!" He let out his evil laugh, and Mamori sighed.

"Stop calling me that way!! I have a name, you know?!"

"It's my right to call you whatever I like!"

"It's my right to have my name being called properly, too!!"

"Why should I care?"

"Youuu….." Mamori gritted her teeth. It looked like she needs some patience supply to facing someone as evil as Hiruma.

"Mamo-nee!" Suzuna called, made Mamori's nerves back to normal.

"What is it, Suzuna-chan?" she asked.

"Please teach me how to make a handmade chocolate! I've tried, but it always ended up with failure…." Suzuna said sadly.

"Okay, okay. I'll teach you. Let's cooking together!" Mamori tried to cheer her up.

"Heh, someone like you can cook? Don't forget to prepare a fire extinguish just in case the kitchen blow up. Kekekekekeke!!!!" He laughed evilly.

"Uuuuhh!!! Shut your mouth up!!!" Mamori yelled with anger.

"I don't want to. Kekekeke!"

"Or else I'll have your mouth shut up with my chocolate!"

"Gah, I bet the chocolate won't good for health! The taste must be terrible and it's poisonous!!" Hiruma grinned and sent a mocking glare to Mamori.

"Huh!! Just wait for it, you devil!! I'll definitely make the most delicious chocolate in the world that will shut your damn mouth up!!" Mamori said surely, with a victory glint in her eyes. "Let's go, Suzuna!!" She said while dragged Suzuna out from that place.

"I'll be waiting for it, fucking manager. Kekeke…!" Hiruma whispered to himself.

'_Now I knew it for sure! He was the dark bitter chocolate!!!'_ Mamori yelled in her mind.

The first, she was reminded by Suzuna about the Val's day. Second, she went shopping. Third, she had a nice chit chat with Hiruma. Fourth, a fight and a challenge from that devil quarterback. And with all of that mixed feelings, Mamori cooked the chocolate until 3 a.m. in the morning.

How will the chocolates be???

_To be continued…_

~*~

* * *

Shia : Hey, hey… I just saw Eyehield 21 and I'm falling in love once again with Hiruma!! You know Eyeshield 21 third ending, right?? The singer was Back-On if I'm not mistaken. Well… Hiruma was reaaallyyy handsome when he walked under the night!!!! Huwaaaaahhh….!!! _*nosebleed*_

Hiruma : Don't exaggerate things, fucking author!! BANG! _*shot Shia*_

Shia : B, but… I told the truth… _ne, minna_?? _*survive*_

Hiruma : Just shut up in front of your fucking laptop and start working!!

Shia : O… okay… I'll update as soon as possible, _minna_… Please don't forget to review, Ok?? It'll give me the spirit to continue this fic… _*beg*_

Hiruma : Where's the 'sorry'??

Shia : Oh yeah, _gomen_ for OOCness and many grammatical errors!! . _*clap her hands in front of her chest* _Anyway, thanks for reading!! ^^


	2. The Bittersweet Disaster

Disclaimer : I don't own Eyeshield 21 (Too lazy to make along version. Hehehe… ^^v)

Enjoy, _minna-san_!! Don't forget to review, okay??

* * *

**Disastrous Valentine's Day**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

**Part 2 ~ The Disaster ~ Bittersweet **

…14th of February ~ 06.45 a.m Mamori's house…

"Huaaaa!!! I'm late!!!" There was a yelled from upstairs with a noisy sound. "Mooom!!! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Mamori asked.

"I've called you thousand times and you were just mumbling an unknown name like 'Hiru—"

"Waaah!! Where's my school bag?!" Mamori shouted again. Her mom just shook her head when she heard her daughter messed up her room upstairs.

"_Itekimasu_!!" Mamori shouted again while running out from her house with a big bag of chocolate on her hand. (=I'm leaving)

"Have a save trip…" Her mom answered calmly.

…14th of February ~ 02.00 p.m. …

Mamori was walking to the club house with a bag full with chocolate on her hand. She was half staggered and half sleep walking to the club house. Self consciousness 50%.

"Hooaaamm…" She yawned. "I just sleep for about 3 hours last night. Hu-uh… Thanks God no one chase me like Valentine's Day last year…" She sighed.

"Hmm, I made these chocolate and I don't even think how to give it to all of them. What if I just give it to them? But… I really want to give them a little surprise for their hard work… Why didn't I think about it before I made these all???" She asked herself, self consciousness 90% now.

"Mamori-chan?" someone asked while touching her shoulder.

"Fujisaki-senpai?" Mamori answered and turned her head. (don't worry, it's just imaginary support chara! Hehehe…)

"Is that chocolate?" he asked.

"Uhm, what if it is?"

"Just asking… By the way, where's that bastard demon? Eh, I mean Hiruma?" he asked again.

'_Bastard demon? Well… I agree with that…'_ Mamori thought unconsciously. "Hah?! Why all of sudden…? What's with him?" Mamori asked, confused.

"Nope, it's just my curiosity. Wasn't he always around you?"

"Heee?! No, no, no!! Why should he?!" Mamori blushed.

"Oh… that's good. Well, I have something for you, Mamori-chan…" He smiled.

"And what is it?"

"Something as beautiful as you…" He bowed and held a rose in his hand.

"Wow…" Mamori amazed.

"Happy Valentine's Day… Would you be my—"

"Mamori-chan!!" Some noisy sound cut the conversation. Slowly, Mamori turned her head with a bad feeling.

"Mamori-chaan!! I knew that you'll give me chocolate this year!"

"No! That's for me!!"

"Her chocolate will definitely be mine this year!!"

"Don't be so proud of yourself!!!!"

"She's mine!!!"

"Wha, what's with that commotion…?! Is it…" Mamori took a step backward.

"Run, Mamori-chan! I'll hold them for some minutes!" Fujisaki said confidently and placed himself in front of Mamori, protecting mode on.

"But, how about you, Fujisaki-senpai?!" Mamori worried.

"Just run, Mamori-chan! I'll do anything for you, even sacrifice myself…" He said with a smile. (insert rose petals here ^^ for dramatically the moment)

"Fujisaki-senpai…"

"Run Mamori! I can hold them for at least 5 minutes! Please take care of yourself!"

"Fujisaki-senpai… _gomen_!" Mamori said, and then she quickly ran when her fan boys came closer.

"Don't you dare to touch my girlfriend!!!" Fujisaki yelled.

"WHAT?!?!??!" all the commotion yelled, and Mamori stopped running.

"She's my girlfriend!!!"

"No!! She's mine!!" and the confrontation went on… It wasn't up to 5 second, the Fujisaki-guy was beaten up and Mamori sweatdropped.

"I'm sure he said 5 minutes back then!!" Mamori yelled and continued running. _'Huh!!! He just big mouthed in front of me!! I shouldn't stop running!! Urgh! I wish I could run as fast as Sena!'_ Mamori wished.

"Mamori-chaan!!" the fan boys voices sounded so close with Mamori.

'_This is not good!!!'_ Mamori thought. _'I should do something!!!'_ Then, Mamori took a look at her chocolate bag. _'I guess I have to sacrifice one of them… Gomen!'_ She took out one chocolate randomly from her chocolate bag and threw it to the fan boys.

"That's for you, guys!!!" Mamori yelled.

"Waah!! Mamori-chan's chocolate!!!" they yelled happily and then fought for that chocolate. Mamori took that opportunity to run as far as she could.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Huuff… Finally…" she said and took a loooongg…. sigh. "Huh, since I can't go anywhere, I think it'll be better if I call them to take their chocolate!" Mamori said to herself and flipped her cell phone up.

"Moshi-moshi! Sena? Are you with Kurita and friends now? Uhm… Yeah… _Ano_… I got some trouble here. I have something for you all. Do you mind taking the 'gift' now? Yeah… I'm behind the storage room… Okay, I'll be waiting for you… Uhm, _ja ne_!"

And the line disconnected. Mamori stared at her chocolate bag. Bored with the silence, Mamori talk to herself.

"Fuu… I pity Fujisaki-senpai for sacrificing himself… But he's too overconfident… And, then…Why did he suddenly talk about Hiruma?" Mamori asked herself, curious.

"Well… talk about that person… Why did I make a… ehm… kind of special chocolate for that devil? Ugh, I even made it with different pattern! How will I give it to him??!"

Mamori checked out her chocolate bag and searched for Hiruma's chocolate. Negative. She checked on her school bag, and turned out the same result. Unfortunately, she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Why should I worry about how will I give it to him while the chocolate is missing?!?! Aaaargh!!! I'm such a careless!!!" she yelled in frustration.

"Ah!" she suddenly realized something. "It mustn't be… that chocolate… that I used to beat those guys… was… Hiruma's chocolate?!" She asked herself. Somehow she didn't feel wiling if THAT chocolate sacrificed.

"I have to get it back!!!" Mamori said to herself and stood up. Then she ran to the place where she threw her chocolate as fast as she could.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

That place really messed up, just like war area. Fortunately, there's no one there. It seemed everyone already went home. Mamori looked for Hiruma's chocolate as soon as she arrived there.

'_Where is it? Where's the chocolate?!'_ Mamori asked herself and became quite impatient. Suddenly, something caught her eyes. A red box with red ribbon. But, that box seemed already smashed up.

Mamori took that box and opened it slowly. It was her missing chocolate. But… the chocolate was completely shattered. It didn't even have its shape again.

"Ha… haha… really… I spent a whole night making this chocolate and now… I didn't even have the chance to give it. What a bad luck…" Mamori said to herself and ate that shattered chocolate. She was trying to hold her tears.

"It's bitter…" Mamori commented. "Just like him…" Mamori chuckled.

"Who are you talking about…" someone asked behind her. Mamori turned her head. "…heh, fucking manager?"

"Hi… ruma…?" Mamori asked. Her tears suddenly fell down uncontrollably.

"Why are you crying?" he asked again, still with his flat tone.

"No, nothing!" Mamori quickly wiped her tears, but it just made her tears overflowing.

Hiruma looked at something on Mamori's hand. "_Oi_, is that my chocolate?" he asked.

"I, it's not!!" Mamori tried to hide that shattered chocolate behind her.

"Give it to me!" Hiruma commanded.

"It's not yours!" Mamori insisted.

"So, whose it is?"

Mamori silenced. "It's… it's… mine…" she lied and rolled her eyes, avoiding Hiruma's eyes.

"You lied"

"I'm not!"

"Tch, whatever. Did you make that chocolate?" He asked again.

Mamori didn't answer.

"Just answer it!" he demanded.

Mamori answered hesitantly, "Yes…"

"Let me taste it," He said before Mamori could say anything. Mamori's eyes widened in shock when she felt Hiruma's lips touched hers. Hiruma licked her lower lips, commanded for an entrance. Mamori couldn't control herself again. Hiruma was dominating the kiss.

"It's bitter…" he commented after the kiss.

Mamori was still speechless. But, her lips formed a small smile then. "Hey, you know… even its bitter, if you taste it deeper and longer, it'll become sweet. That's why dark chocolate is the perfect chocolate for Valentine, because it symbolized love perfectly."

Hiruma grinned. "Is that mean…. You're confessing to me?" He asked.

"WHAT?!" Mamori blushed furiously. "I, i, it's not like that!!!"

"So, why did you give me dark chocolate?" he asked, still with his evil grin.

"Wh, wh, who… who said I gave this chocolate to you?! Don't be too sure of yourself!!!" Mamori said and turned her body, hiding her blush.

"Kekekeke!! Your cooking is still bad. Try to make chocolate again next year!" He said and passed Mamori with his familiar laugh.

"Wha…?! You… you…. You're the worst!!!!" Mamori yelled. "Huh? Where's the chocolate anyway?" Mamori asked herself, confused.

Hiruma chuckled silently while walking with something on his hand.

_~*~*~*~ Owari ~*~*~*~_

**Omake**

"_Are_? Mamori-neechan said she was here… But, where did she go?" Sena asked himself.

"Maybe she is looking around because tired of waiting? Let's search for her, Sena!" Suzuna said and hold Sena's hand.

"Uh-uh… _Ano_… Suzuna-chan…" Sena called.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… for the chocolate…" He said and blushed.

"O, oh… yeah… of course…" Suzuna answered and still walking, hiding her blush. "Ah!!" Suzuna stopped suddenly, made Sena bumped to her.

"Ouch! What happened, Suzuna-chan? Why suddenly…"

"_Ne, ne, _look!!" Suzuna whispered and hide behind the wall.

"Wha—Eeeeh????" Sena blushed furiously when he saw Mamori and Hiruma kissing.

"Nyehehehe… it'll be a good moment to capture!" Suzuna grinned and took a picture of their kissing. "You-nii is really aggressive, isn't he?? What'll happen if all the Deimon Devil Bats find this out! Fufufufufufu… Let's see!!" she chuckled evilly.

"Suzuna-chan… I think you should stop that bad habit of yours…" Sena sweatdropped.

_~*~*~*~ Owari ~*~*~*~_

* * *

Shia : Finisheedddd!!!! Haaah… finally! Yay! I intentionally make this fic oneshot. But, I think it's too long, so I decided to make this two-shots. Hahaha!

_Ja_, thanks for reading! Please leave a review, minna-san… _*teary eyes*_ Gomen for grammatical errors and OOCness!! Thank you!!


End file.
